Bóg krzyżówek
by Dagulec
Summary: Ktoś zaszczepił w Thorze nietypową miłość do krzyżówek. Tony próbuje odkryć, kto to zrobił, a obecność Lokiego tylko rozprasza zamiast pomagać. Nie żeby Tony narzekał, rzecz jasna.


Z dedykacją dla K.

Betowała, oczywiście, wspaniała AB

edit: Okej, kochani wy moi, dajcie sobie, proszę, coś uświadomić. Jeśli publikuję tłumaczenie, to bardzo wyraźnie zaznaczam, że to tłumaczenie. Wstawiam link do oryginału, podaję autora oryginału, tytuł, takie tam bzdury. Wszystko, co jest pozbawione takich informacji, jest tekstem napisanym li i jedynie przeze mnie. Tyle z ogłoszeń parafialnych, miłego czytania.

…

W poniedziałek Tony przytargał swoje zwłoki do kuchni w kwaterze głównej Avengersów koło południa i zastał w niej tylko Thora, który siedział przy stole i intensywnie się w coś wpatrywał. Dało się wręcz wyczuć trzeszczącą w powietrzu elektryczność. To znaczy, dałoby się, gdyby nie było się wymęczonym bardzo intensywną nocą geniuszem, miliarderem, kawoholikiem i tak dalej.

Kuchnia wyglądała na opustoszałą i to też powinno być wskazówką dla każdej istoty, której życie miłe, jednak Tony'emu przede wszystkim miła była w tej chwili kofeina, więc nie oddelegował żadnych szarych komórek do analizy tego faktu. Były za bardzo zajęte domaganiem się paliwa, żeby zauważyć nienaturalną ciszę i spokój.

Kuchnia w kwaterze głównej Avengersów była olbrzymia, zmieściłoby się w niej na spokojnie trzech superbohaterów o wymiarach Steve'a, z tuzin shieldowskich stażystów, a istniały zakłady, czy nie dałoby się jeszcze do tego tłumu dopchnąć czołgu i nie stłuc porcelanowych filiżanek, które Natasza pewnego pięknego dnia włożyła do narożnej szafki z miną matki żegnającej się z pierworodnym wyjeżdżającym na wojnę. Od tej pory mrużyła oczy i syczała ostrzegawczo, kiedy ktoś ich przez przypadek dotknął, co miało miejsce raczej często, jako że w kuchni nigdy, przenigdy nie znajdowało się mniej niż trzy osoby w tym samym czasie. Można było do niej wejść o każdej porze dnia i nocy i zastać (szczególnie w okolicach trzeciej nad ranem) kwitnące życie towarzyskie, ewentualnie walkę na śmierć, życie i tarczę Kapitana Ameryki. Czasami Clint robił Nataszy kakao w środku nocy, gdy ta stała obok i piorunowała go wzrokiem, a jakiś zagubiony pracownik SHIELDu wpatrywał się w nich, jakby marzył tylko o popcornie (z dziwnych i niewyjaśnionych przyczyn Nataszy nie wolno było się zbliżać ani do kuchenki, ani do mikrofalówki — Tony nie wnikał); kiedy indziej Steve robił śniadanie dla całego zespołu, którego członkowie magicznym sposobem nagle znajdowali się u źródła niebiańskich zapachów (Tony bardzo się cieszył z tej darmowej kolacji); zdarzało się, że ktoś zjadł czyjś jogurt albo kawałek pizzy, co kończyło się siedzeniem na lodówce i szpiegowaniem (Clint), wpychaniem Mjollnira do lodówki (Thor), patrzeniem na świat oczami kopniętego szczeniaczka (Steve), traktowaniem wszystkich z lodowatą uprzejmością (Natasza), zamówieniem dostawy jedzenia w środku nocy (Tony) lub remontem kuchni (Bruce). Od tego ostatniego incydentu większość opakowań z jedzeniem była podpisana lub oznakowana w inny sposób.

Nikt nadal nie wiedział, skąd Czarna Wdowa wytrzasnęła pieczątkę z pająkiem. Nikt poza Clintem, ale ten odmawiał współpracy, nawet za cenę nowego kompletu strzał.

Jednak Tony'emu nawet to wyfrunęło z głowy i nie wróciło na swoje miejsce, póki nie wypił pierwszego espresso. Potem zaczął kojarzyć, gdzie jest, co robi i czego mu w tym równaniu brakuje, rozejrzał się wkoło niepewnie i niemal wypuścił filiżankę z rąk. Thor siedział przy stole _zupełnie spokojnie_, ba, siedział nad kawałkiem papieru, który wyglądał jak gazeta. Tony zastanowił się pobieżnie, czy w Asgardzie mają gazety — _Gazetę Asgardzką_?_ Asgard Times_? — po czym postanowił zbadać tę sprawę z bliska i na palcach podszedł do pochłoniętego traceniem wzroku Thora.

Och.

To nie był gazeta. To była _krzyżówka_. Jedna z pięciuset w komplecie, sądząc po grubości zestawu.

Tony jęknął w duchu, rozgrzeszył w myślach ucieczkę reszty zespołu z pola tej bitwy i zdecydował się ewakuować ze skutkiem natychmiastowym.

Za późno.

— Przyjacielu Tony! — zagrzmiał Thor z radością, podnosząc głowę znad smętnie wyglądającej krzyżówki. — Ogromnie się cieszę, iż mogę cię ujrzeć! Zajmuję się wypełnianiem tych oto kwadracików współczesnymi runami, aby lepiej poznać wasze zwyczaje, ale obawiam się, że w niektórych miejscach autorzy tej księgi zapomnieli stworzyć wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla słów, których oczekują. Czy pragnąłbyś stoczyć ten bój razem ze mną, Tony Starku?

Tony westchnął w duchu. Zapowiadało się na jedno z dłuższych śniadań w jego życiu.

…

Według informacji posiadanych przez Jarvisa przeciętne śniadanie Tony'ego trwało trzydzieści cztery i dwie setne sekundy, cztery przecinek siedem dziesiątych przekleństwa i jeden wynalazek.

…

To nie tak, że Tony nie lubił krzyżówek. Albo Thora. Serio, bardzo lubił i krzyżówki, i Thora. Może nie na takim poziomie co kawę, zapominanie o urodzinach wszystkich po kolei czy zawartość swojego pilnie strzeżonego barku (który jakimś cudem i tak został magicznie zinfiltrowany, ale co on, Tony, biedny i niewtajemniczony w arkana sztuki magicznej miał zrobić, aby powstrzymać jakieś podejrzane pentagramy, skoro nie miał numeru telefonu do braci Winchester?), ale wciąż dość mocno. Krzyżówki ostatecznie uratowały mu życie wielokrotnie na studiach, kiedy próbował nie zasnąć na wyjątkowo nudnych i prostych jak konstrukcja dzidy bojowej wykładach, a od kiedy Darcy zaczęła przynosić jakieś zrobione przez nastoletnie fanki Avengersów rebusy na spotkania z Furym, życie stało się o wiele znośniejsze. Thor zresztą także ratował mu tyłek regularnie, jak to przyjaciele/członkowie zespołu/dziwni bogowie z innych wymiarów (niepotrzebne skreślić) mają w zwyczaju, a Tony starał się nie pozostawać ani jemu, ani nikomu innemu dłużnym. Jednak po pierwsze nie był bogiem, a facetem w nieco ulepszonej puszcze po tuńczykach, a po drugie nie dało się spłacić długu składającego się też z wieczorów wypełnionych wspólnym piciem na umór, opowieści o oprawianiu zwierzyny i trwających miesiącami ucztach, przywoływania błyskawicy, żeby podładować baterię w telefonie, kiedy ładowarka (znowu!) się gdzieś zapodziała, oraz grzecznego przymykania oczu na fakt, że sypia się z jego bratem, byłym wrogiem publicznym numer jeden.

Tak, krzyżówki zdecydowanie miały swoje zalety. Thor również niezaprzeczalnie je posiadał, ba, Tony nie wymieniłby go na tysiąc krzyżówek albo i dwa. Niemniej połączenie jednego z drugim nie należało do najbardziej udanych.

Powodów było wiele. Przede wszystkim najwyraźniej ktoś _przez przypadek rzecz jasna_ wprowadził go w błąd odnośnie celu rozwiązywania krzyżówek i Thor przez cały ranek był przekonany, że rozmawia w ten sposób z ich autorami. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak pokreślone były niektóre kartki, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że na miejscu autorów by się z tego cieszył. Podejrzewał, że w kwaterze głównej cieszył się ktoś jeszcze — stawiał na Clinta, który najprawdopodobniej ukrył się w przewodzie wentylacyjnym i usiłował obecnie powstrzymać chichot godny hieny. Poza tym Thor nie rozumiał pewnych pytań (nie miał na przykład pojęcia, czym jest aceton, więc tym bardziej nie wiedział, do jakiej grupy związków należy — ale zgadywał, że chodzi o małżeństwo), no dobra — większości pytań, przede wszystkim tych odnoszących się do popkultury. I oczekiwał, że Tony będzie wiedział na ten temat wszystko (gdyż _wszyscy żyjący w Midgardzie śmiertelnicy zapewne z łatwością odnajdą odpowiedzi na te podstępne zagadki_).

Okazało się, że ciężko się pomylił, a oświecenie w tej kwestii spłynęło na niego przy pytaniu o _Przeminęło z wiatrem_.

— Tajemniczy twórcy księgi zagadek pragną sprawdzić naszą wiedzę w dziedzinie odchodzącego wiatru i pytają nas, kim była jego główna bohaterka. Tony Starku, czy wasz wiatr posiada własną heroinę, o której mógłby opowiadać historie? Czemu jeszcze nie usłyszałem tej opowieści?

Tony podrapał się po głowie, mierzwiąc już i tak koszmarnie zmierzwione włosy. Nie spał za długo (już ktoś się o to zatroszczył), nie jadł od wczoraj i powoli zaczynał mieć dosyć pytań zadawanych w tak nietypowy sposób. Zerknął na krzyżówkę i zorientował się, że chodziło o jakąś prehistoryczną książkę.

— Czekaj. Chwila. — Od dłuższego czasu marzył o drugiej kawie. Albo butelce whisky. Albo jednym i drugim. — Ktoś mi o tym na pewno opowiadał. Jakaś dziewczyna. W liceum… na studiach? W każdym razie była tam taka kobieta, paskudna i w ogóle… a może to nie ta książka? Bo wiesz, Chryste, ja byłem od budowania robotów, ktoś inny pisał za mnie wypracowania. A przynajmniej tak podejrzewam. Chyba inaczej bym nie zdał. W każdym razie ta kobieta miała imię wzięte od jakiegoś rodzaju czerwieni. Purpura? Bordo? Nie, to nie czerwień… Truskawka? Jarvis, jakie są synonimy do słowa „czerwony"?

— Według znalezionego w globalnej sieci słownika synonimów „karmazynowy", „koralowy", „pąsowy" oraz „rubinowy". Ośmielę się zasugerować, że próba znalezienia w Internecie przedmiotu pańskiego zainteresowania byłaby mniej skomplikowana i czasochłonna niż obecne zgadywanie na ślepo.

— Przestań, Jarvis. Nie wspominaj o tym nigdy więcej i udam, że niczego nie słyszałem. W krzyżówkach chodzi przecież o wysilenie intelektu, o rozwijanie pamięci, o…!

— Zrozumiałem, proszę pana. Zaiste, ma pan co wysilać i rozwijać.

— Nawet moja własna Sztuczna Inteligencja jest przeciwko mnie — westchnął Tony i spiorunował wzrokiem najbliższe drzwi.

Piorunowanie wzrokiem Jarvisa było niezmiernie trudne, coś, jak ktoś próbować udusić powietrze. Po chwili Tony zerknął na Thora, który wyglądał na nieco przybitego. Trzymał długopis, jakby to było narzędzie ludobójstwa, którego zamierzał użyć na wszystkich krzyżówkach tego świata.

— Nie martw się, facet — spróbował go pocieszyć Tony. — Pójdę znaleźć Steve'a i przyślę ci go tutaj, on z pewnością lepiej zna się na literaturze z czasów sprzed wynalezienia mikroprocesorów niż ja. — I na pewno nie odmówi prośbie członka zespołu, dodał w duchu. A ja będę mógł wrócić do sypialni i przekonać pewnego niezwykle przewrażliwionego boga oszustw, że nie, nie zginąłem śmiercią tragiczną w czasie szukania śniadania, więc powinien przestać myśleć o powrocie do dawnych zwyczajów i krwawej zemście.

— Naprawdę tak uważasz, Tony Starku? — zapytał Thor z przygnębieniem, przyglądając się długopisowi pod dość niecodziennym kątem.

Tony pokiwał głową z wyrazem twarzy, który miał wyglądać na pełen przekonania. I chyba udało mu się to osiągnąć, bo Thor momentalnie się rozpromienił. Jak choinka w centrum Nowego Jorku po włączeniu lampek.

A w sumie kto ich tam, Asgardczyków, wie.

Może oni i choinki mają wspólnego przodka.

…

Loki, rzecz jasna, nie ruszył się ani na milimetr z łóżka w czasie nieobecności Tony'ego. Leżał na nim dokładnie w tej samej pozie — od której nieprzyzwoicie ciężko było odwrócić wzrok — i czytał tę samą książkę w dziwnym języku albo też włożył wiele w wysiłku w to, aby sprawiać takie wrażenie.

Tony opadł na cudownie wielkie, cudownie pełne miękkiej kołdry i cudownie zajmowane przez Lokiego łóżko z westchnieniem, po czym przeturlał się do Lokiego i pocałował go w ramię. Żeby pocałować go w jakiekolwiek inne miejsce, musiałby się podnieść. A na to był zbyt wymęczony.

Loki tylko przewrócił oczami, przesunął palcem po czytanej właśnie stronie (na marginesie pojawił się błyszczący na seledynowo podłużny znak), zamknął księgę z trzaskiem i odłożył ją na stolik nocny. Po czym zrobił to, co Tony zamierzał w jakiejś bliskiej przyszłości, a mianowicie — przyciągnął go do o wiele dłuższego i bardziej zachłannego pocałunku i to w miejsce o wiele ciekawsze niż takie tam ramię.

Loki zawsze całował wygłodniale, jakby obawiał się, że któregoś dnia to wszystko, co pomiędzy nimi było, skończy się bez ostrzeżenia, i wymagająco, jak gdyby chciał, żeby ktoś zapłacił za to z góry, a może udowodnił, że jest wart każdych problemów. Ciężko było stwierdzić, co takiemu bogu siedzi w głowie. Kiedy Tony przygryzł jego wargę, palce Lokiego zacisnęły się mocno na jego ramieniu, przytrzymując go w miejscu, zmuszając do poddania się, przynajmniej tymczasowego. A potem po jego ręce przesunęły się paznokcie, zostawiając czerwone ślady, i przypomniało mu się, dlaczego zazwyczaj pozwalał Lokiemu na robienie tego, co mu się podoba — bóg miewał genialne pomysły. Ich geniusz przejawiał się głównie w przyspieszaniu tętna Tony'ego.

— Czyżbyś napotkał jakieś nieoczekiwane trudności podczas poszukiwania jedzenia? — zapytał ironicznie Loki, kiedy przerwał pocałunek. Średnio (co jest grzeczniejszą wersją słowa „wcale") z tego zadowolony Tony przewrócił teatralnie oczami i zerknął na boga, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego dąsy odniosły jakiś efekt. Ale wyraz twarzy Lokiego był dość dziwny i natychmiast zmienił się w obojętne, choć dość uprzejme zainteresowanie. Może Tony po prostu przyłapał go w jednej z tych rzadkich chwil, kiedy wszystkie maski opadały i spod nich wyzierała jakaś, nie daj Panie, _emocja_, a może coś innego miało przed chwilą miejsce. Niemniej każda taka chwila trafiała do prywatnej starkowskiej kolekcji wspomnień. Chryste, Tony czasami miał po prostu ochotę rozłożyć Lokiego na części, zobaczyć, jak działa, jak obracają się śrubki i trybiki w jego głowie i co próbują osiągnąć. Ale jako że chwilowo było to niemożliwe, zadowalał się uważnym śledzeniem wszystkich jego reakcji. — Doprawdy, myślałem już, że z jakiegoś względu nie masz życzenia do mnie wrócić. — Och, pomyślał Tony. Zapowiada się na kłopoty. — Że, być może, Avengersi zostali wezwani do walki i nie poinformowano mnie o tym z _pewnych powodów_. — Jego dwa ostatnie słowa zostały nasączone ilością jadu, która powinna być śmiertelna. Tony się skrzywił. Tak, facet miał rację, ale to był jeden, jedyny raz i w dodatku cała wina była po stronie Fury'ego, który był paranoikiem widzącym wszędzie zagrożenia dla bezpieczeństwa narodowego i spiski.

I to był ten sam mężczyzna, który zwerbował Czarną Wdowę. To zalatywało hipokryzją.

Pierdolony szpieg, serio, a pomyślałby kto, że powinno mu zależeć na zachowaniu obecnego stanu rzeczy, z Lokim mniej-więcej (zależnie od nastroju) po ich stronie barykady, a w każdym razie niestwarzającym już niebezpieczeństwa dla ludzkości.

— Uwierz mi, księżniczko, nie przegapiłbyś Avengersów zbierających się do walki. — Loki prychnął cicho, słysząc słowo „księżniczka". Tony wyszczerzył się złośliwie w odpowiedzi. — Nie przegapiłbyś ich nawet, gdybyś był w śpiączce. Tej ilości wrzasków nie da się nie zignorować. — Wśród wspomnianych wrzasków można było wyróżnić Tony'ego i Steve'a kłócących się o to, jaką strategię należy zastosować, Wdowę próbującą ich uciszyć, Hulka żądającego czegoś do rozwalenia i Bartona, który śmiał się z nich wszystkich i z całego zamieszania. Głos Thora rozbrzmiewał tak donośnie, że Tony zazwyczaj czuł wibracje w kościach. — Poza tym daj spokój, taka sytuacja miała miejsce tylko raz i to zanim jeszcze staliśmy się… oficjalni. — Wiedział o nich tylko Bruce, choć Natasza i Clint prawdopodobnie coś podejrzewali, tajni agenci jedni. — Zamierzasz mi to wypominać do końca mego krótkiego i marnego życia? — jęknął Tony. — Jest tyle ciekawszych rzeczy do roboty…

Loki uniósł tylko brew.

— Wydaje mi się, _śmiertelniku_, że nie powinieneś wspominać o _krótkości_ swojego życia. — W jego zielonych oczach zapaliły się niebezpieczne błyski. — Ostatecznie to _dlatego właśnie_ nie podobała mi się dezinformacja na temat miejsca twojego pobytu. — Nie rozwinął tej myśli w żaden sposób. Nie musiał. Tony wciąż dobrze pamiętał ich ostatnią kłótnię i efekty magiczne, które jej towarzyszyły. Dziwił się wręcz, że nikt tego nie nagrał i nie wstawił do Internetu. Może magia Lokiego powodowała zakłócenia w narzędziach rejestrujących dźwięk i obraz, przez co…

Tony położył rękę na ramieniu Lokiego, a ten jej nie strzepnął. Dobry znak.

— Hej, hej, hej, jestem tutaj, okej? I nigdzie się nie ruszam w najbliższej przyszłości — oznajmił, patrząc mu w oczy. — A jeśli Bruce znowu się wyhulkuje, oglądając _Hannibala_, Clint jakoś da radę go uspokoić, mamy w zamrażarce ze dwa litry lodów czekoladowych… Poza tym, sytuacja wygląda teraz zupełnie inaczej, nie? To po drugie. I…

— Zaprawdę, zamierzasz teraz wyliczać mi wszystkie oczywistości? — przerwał mu Loki. — Kiedy podobno masz inne pomysły na spędzenie tego dnia?

Tony przełknął ślinę.

— Tak. Zdecydowanie… Powinienem przestać gadać. — Loki uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. — Mam jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie.

— Stark, czyżbyś zamierzał mnie zanudzać do końca świata? — zapytał Loki z niezadowoleniem.

— Nie aż tak długo, nie. Czy wiesz, dlaczego Thor zaczął się tak nagle interesować krzyżówkami?

Loki spojrzał na niego z najniewinniejszym wyrazem twarzy na świecie. Bardzo zirytowanym, ale wciąż pełnym niewinności.

— A skąd miałbym to niby wiedzieć? — prychnął.

…

We wtorki o wczesnoporannej (lub późnonocnej, w zależności od tygodnia) godzinie dwunastej Tony miał treningi w wyposażonej do granic możliwości portfela miliardera siłowni. Prawdziwe, realne treningi walki, po których ciężko było mu się ruszać i przybywało mu uroczych, fioletowych siniaków. Ze Steve'em. Gdyż Steve uważał, że gdyby stało się coś złego, a Tony znalazł się akurat bez zbroi pod ręką, nie potrafiłby się obronić. Co, oczywiście, było bzdurą, Tony wyszedł już z wielu kłopotów dzięki charyzmie i urokowi osobistemu (a ochroniarz za plecami wcale nie przeszkadzał w takich sytuacjach). Jednak kiedy o tym wspomniał, Steve odparł, że Tony Stark jest logicznie rzecz biorąc najbardziej narażonym na porwania członkiem zespołu, co ucięło wszelkie spory.

Z tego powodu Tony'emu niezmiernie ulżyło, kiedy wszedł do siłowni i stwierdził, że Thor siedzi na bieżni, a nad nim (i trzymaną przez niego krzyżówką) pochylają się Clint, Steve i Natasza.

Sprawiali wrażenie bardzo, bardzo dziwnego koła gospodyń wiejskich.

Wyglądało na to, że Steve i Clint sprzeczają się żarliwie o piłkę nożną, Thor śledzi ich sprzeczkę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a Natasza stoi pomiędzy nimi i przysłuchuje się z rozbawieniem. Zauważyła Tony'ego, zerknęła na niego przelotnie i uniosła brew, ale nic nie powiedziała. W jej języku oznaczało to, że nie wyda go, ale nie ma nic za darmo; że jest jej winien przysługę i powinien to jak najszybciej zmienić; że wbrew pozorom lubi go na tyle, żeby nie żądać niczego z góry.

(Natasza potrafiła przekazywać takie rzeczy i wiele więcej samym uniesieniem brwi. Powinna zająć się tworzeniem nowego języka migowego.)

Tony wstrzymał oddech i wymknął się z siłowni.

W warsztacie czekały na niego rękawice Wdowy, które obiecywał wzmocnić już kilka tygodni temu.

…

Dwie kawy, jeden wybuch o małym zasiągu oraz piętnaście przetestowanych rodzajów materiału później do warsztatu wmaszerowała Pepper — zamaszyście jak zawsze mimo swoich wysokich obcasów. Tony miał rękawice gotowe w około dwóch trzecich. Co prawda tylko jedna z nich była naprawdę wzmocniona, ale po wielu próbach i błędach znalazł odpowiedni materiał, udało mu się go jakoś przyczepić do tworzywa bardzo sztucznego i nie stracić przy tym za dużo krwi (Jarvis pomógł mu wygrzebać z jednej z szaf igłę i nić), więc wydawało się, że większość pracy już za nim, przynajmniej chwilowo. Potem zamierzał dać Nataszy rękawice, żeby je wypróbowała i zgłosiła ewentualne uwagi, a następnie posłać je do kogoś w dziale technicznym, żeby się tym zajął. Czarna Wdowa nie zadowalała się sprzętem do walki kategorii B. A tym bardziej C minus.

Ale Pepper miała pierwszeństwo. Zawsze.

Nawet gdy Tony'emu groziła długa i bolesna śmierć z rąk zabójczego szpiega, który nie znosił niedotrzymywania terminów.

— Witaj, sensie mojego istnienia, protonie dla mojego elektronu, Angelu dla mojej Buffy, Martini dla mojego Bonda, pomocy medyczna dla mojego Willa Grahama, nadzieniu dla mojego Oreo… — zaczął wyrzucać z siebie z prędkością światła Tony, wymachując radośnie rękami.

Pepper z hukiem położyła na jego stole laboratoryjnym górę papierów i spojrzała na niego. Jej wzrok wskazywał na to, że nie jest pod wrażeniem.

— Tony, zerwaliśmy jakieś trzy miesiące temu — przypomniała mu bardzo profesjonalnym, bardzo wyzutym z emocji głosem. Tony podejrzewał, że wciąż dąsa się, że nie wiedziała o nim i Lokim od samego początku. — Poza tym musimy poważnie porozmawiać na temat seriali, które wybierasz z Clintem do oglądania na avengersowych wieczorach filmowych. Mogą się negatywnie odbić na waszej efektywności jako zespołu. A tak swoją drogą, gdzie twój facet z piekła rodem? — zapytała oschle i Tony zyskał właśnie dowody.

— Z Asgardu, z _Asgardu_ — poprawił ją niechętnie. — I nie, mówił, że dzisiaj będzie zajęty, wiesz, zniewalanie ludzkości, podbijanie świata, takie tam sprawy — rzucił lekko, patrząc na Pepper spode łba.

— Dobrze, przepraszam, że tak go nazwałam. — Przewróciła oczami i założyła ręce na piersiach. Tony otrzymał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie numer cztery. — Po prostu uważam, że być może umawianie się z kimś, kto próbował zniewolić całą _planetę_, nie jest twoją _najmądrzejszą_ decy…

— Pepper — przerwał jej. — Pepper, Pepper, Pepper, Pep. A kiedy niby w całym moim życiu podejmowałem mądre decyzje? — Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, po czym niemalże palnął się w głowę, kiedy Pepper, żywy dowód jego zdrowego rozsądku, uniosła brwi. — Dobrze, przyznaję, zatrudnienie cię było jedną z _najmądrzejszych_ decyzji w moim życiu. Ale popatrz, jak się to skończyło. Może wcale nie potrzebuję _mądrych_ decyzji? Kto w ogóle potrzebuje _mądrych decyzji_ w swoim życiu? — zapytał, spoglądając na nią wyczekująco.

— Z całą pewnością nie Tony Stark — odparła niemożliwie poważnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nawet nie mrugnęła.

Tony od dawna wiedział, że Pepper Potts mogłaby grać w pokera z profesjonalistami i zostawić ich w samej bieliźnie.

— A teraz, Tony, jeśli już skończyliśmy tę kłótnię o to, kto z nas lepiej zna definicję pojęcia „normalność", potrzebuję, żebyś podpisał to, to, potem jeszcze to… — oznajmiła Pepper, przerzucając papiery z prędkością światła.

Zapowiadała się długa noc.

…

Skończyli przeglądać dokumenty około drugiej nad ranem. Tony kwadrans przed pierwszą zyskał przekonanie, że umarł i poszedł do piekła za wszystkie swoje grzechy, znane i te, o których zapomniał. Jakieś pół godziny później wyraził na głos to przekonanie, a Pepper poklepała go tylko pocieszająco po policzku i otworzyła kolejną teczkę papierzysk.

Gdzieś w trakcie przechodzenia przez wszystkie piekła Tony zaproponował jej, żeby przespała się w kwaterze głównej Avengersów, ostatecznie mieli tutaj mnóstwo wolnego miejsca, a Natasza z całą pewnością posiadała całą gamę przebrań, w tym profesjonalno-asystencko-biurowe. Pepper pokręciła tylko głową, uśmiechając się smutno.

Skończyło się na tym, że Tony przez dobre dwie godziny leżał na łóżku, wpatrywał się w sufit i próbował zasnąć.

…

Loki oczywiście nie raczył się pojawić, ten sukinkot.

…

W środę skończyła mu się kawa w ekspresie w warsztacie, więc zszedł do kuchni, żeby tam pokłonić się przed kofeinowym bogiem. Po drodze przechodził obok salonu, w którym zazwyczaj miały miejsce ich avengersowe, zacieśniające więzi w zespole imprezy, jak na przykład rzucanie popcornem w postaci z beznadziejnych, nudnych komedii romantycznych (Steve skarcił ich potem za marnowanie jedzenia), oglądanie filmów akcji z rodzaju „zabili go i uciekł" z komentarzami Nataszy i Clinta (Tony doszedł do wniosku, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł tak samo patrzeć na serię o Bournie) czy wspólne nucenie soundtracku z Titanica (nawet Thor podchwycił melodię po dłuższej chwili).

Obecnie w salonie rozgrywała się scena bardziej przypominająca płótna Hieronima Boscha. Albo innego faceta z nazwiskiem na B. Tony nie był pewien, nigdy nie przykładał zbyt dużej wagi do prawdziwej, zakurzonej i chowanej w muzeach sztuki.

— Mówię tylko, że malwowy to nie jest kolor — oznajmiła siedząca na oparciu kanapy Natasza tym samym tonem, którym poinformowała kiedyś Clinta, że nie, jej buty na obcasach nie są według producenta przeznaczone do robienia dziur w stopach nachalnym facetom, ale może to zaraz na nim wypróbować.

— Nie pleć bzdur, Tasza — burknął Clint, zerkając znad swojej konsoli. — Malwowy to kolor, w którym są malwy. Proste. Poza tym pasuje, nie? — dodał, zerkając na Thora, który siedział na podłodze z krzyżówką rozłożoną na kolanach.

Ten przytaknął i wyrecytował:

— Kolor kwiatu z gromady okrytonasiennych, siedem liter, druga litera „a".

Clint rzucił Nataszy tryumfalne spojrzenie.

— Widzisz, może i nie mam pojęcia, czym są gromady okrytojakieśtam, co napisał Tołstoj ani w którym roku zaczęła się rewolucja francuska, ale przynajmniej znam się na _kolorach_.

Natasza prychnęła głośno i przewróciła oczami.

— To, że _niektórzy _z nas _nie odebrali_ standardowego wykształcenia, nie oznacza, że nie jest ono pozbawione wartości — oznajmiła lodowatym tonem. — Thor, co tam jeszcze masz? — zapytała, mrużąc oczy.

— Otrzymany przez Polaków, zestala się w 63,14 stopniach kelwina — odcyfrował Thor, spoglądając na Nataszę z nadzieją.

— I co, przydała ci się niby kiedyś ta _standardowa wiedza_? — mruknął pogardliwie Barton znad swojej gry. — Bzdury.

— Wprost przeciwnie — oznajmiła Natasza, spoglądając na niego z uśmieszkiem. — To właśnie ona uratowała nasze pozycje w Budapeszcie.

Clint zerknął na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— O czym ty…

— Jak myślisz, czym zagadałam tą recepcjonistkę w hotelu, kiedy ty wracałeś do pokoju cały uwalany krwią? — Natasza uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Clint nic nie odpowiedział.

— Ciekły azot — wypalił nagle Tony.

— Co znowu? — zdziwił się Clint znad swojego Mario.

— Ciekły azot. Odpowiedź na pytanie z krzyżówki. — Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać. To było silniejsze od niego. Zresztą nadal nie był pewien, czy to się dzieje naprawdę, czy to tylko naprawdę pokręcona halucynacja.

Natasza tylko pokręciła głową.

— Ekspres do kawy jest tam — oznajmiła i wskazała dłonią w stronę kuchni. Tony nagle poczuł do niej jakąś niewypowiedzianą wdzięczność.

…

Laboratorium Bruce'a było jednym z tych nielicznych (poza schowkiem na artykuły biurowe na trzecim piętrze oraz pokojem gościnnym na poziomie minus siódmym — dla gości bardzo, bardzo specjalnych) cichych miejsc w kwaterze głównej Avengersów, jeśli wzięło się pod uwagę to, ile zazwyczaj zostawało z ludzi, którzy nie szanowali prywatności Nataszy. A mianowicie bardzo niewiele.

Krążyły pogłoski, że nie więcej, niż mieści się na łyżeczce od herbaty.

Tony nie zamierzał sprawdzać, czy to prawda. O wiele bardziej wolał zaszyć się w laboratorium Bruce'a w nadziei na krótki odpoczynek od widoku Thora z bloczkiem krzyżówek w ręce i długopisem (ściskanym niczym nowy rodzaj młota bojowego) w drugiej. Musi tam tylko niepostrzeżenie dotrzeć. Serio, gdzie jest koniec świata, gdy go człowiek potrzebuje?

Bruce w sumie korzystał ze swojego laboratorium dość rzadko, a w każdym razie o wiele rzadziej niż Tony ze swojego, więc stanowiło dobre miejsce na kryjówkę przed okrutnym światem. Nie wspominając o tym, że w części szafek miał zachomikowane chrupki i inne przekąski, w tym suszone żurawiny, które wystarczyłyby dwóm osobom na tydzień, oraz przynajmniej trzydniowy zapas kofeiny pod wszelakimi postaciami, więc chwilowe wygnanie z (prze)cywilizowanego świata zapowiadało się bardzo przyjemnie. Szkoda tylko, że Bruce (jak w sumie wszyscy Avengersi, którzy nie byli Tonym) nadal reagował alergicznie na obecność Lokiego mimo wszystkich paktów o nieagresji, zawieszeniu broni masowej destrukcji i czego tam nie negocjowali z Furym, bo gdyby do ciszy i spokoju dołączył jeszcze pewien bóg oszustwa (oraz jego bardzo zręczne ręce), Tony osiągnąłby z pewnością błogostan.

Jasne, mógłby zaszyć się w swoim warsztacie i odmawiać kontaktu ze światem, każąc się wszystkim odpieprzyć (co Jarvis przekazałby im w o wiele delikatniejszych i grzeczniejszych słowach, bo po to w końcu istniał, ale ćśśś, Tony wcale tego nie powiedział), problem polegał na tym, że jako część zespołu musiał się _uspołeczniać_. Najwyraźniej była to jakaś odgórnie narzucona reguła (Tony czuł podskórnie, że Fury maczał w tym palce). Jarvis mógł zamknąć drzwi do warsztatu, ale wciąż pozostawały kanały wentylacyjne, po których Natasza i Clint z jakichś dziwnych powodów uwielbiali się skradać i bawić w swoją szpiegowską wersję chowanego. A Tony wolał nie blokować tej drogi, bo przynajmniej wiedział, skąd może nadejść (wysoce przyjacielski) atak. Strach pomyśleć, którędy dostawaliby się do jego samotni, gdyby to zrobił. Kiedy mieszkało się z superszpiegami, ciężko było tak po prostu odgrodzić się od reszty świata.

Stąd laboratorium Bruce'a było o wiele lepszym pomysłem. Po pierwsze, nie znajdowało się w jego części budynku, więc odpadał argument o tym, że znowu jest _nietowarzyski_. Do tego czasem znajdował się w nim Bruce, co oznaczało uspołecznianie się, ale w o wiele przyjemniejszym i mniej wymagającym angażowania się otoczeniu. A nawet jeśli w laboratorium brakowało Bruce'a, zawsze były w nim suszone żurawiny. Bardzo towarzyskie suszone żurawiny. Ostatecznie nie można osądzać ludzi po tym, z kim się przyjaźnią, nie?

Dlatego Tony wychylił się zza rogu, rozejrzał uważnie, sprawdzając, czy na korytarzu nie czeka na niego jakaś pułapka (choć wiedział, że gdyby Natasza ją tam zastawiła, wiedziałaby o jego obecności od co najmniej kwadransa; ostatecznie może i ma wiele złudzeń, ale nie jest głupi), po czym odetchnął z ulgą. Przy drzwiach laboratorium nie czaiły się zielone, omackowane stwory, nie widać było nigdzie strzał Hawkeye'a z nie-tak-dyskretnymi wiadomościami, tylko… Drzwi przytrzasnęły jakiś czerwony materiał. Tony pełen najgorszych przeczuć, podszedł do nich na paluszkach i otworzył je po cichu.

Czerwony materiał, który przytrzasnęły drzwi, okazał się fragmentem bardzo czerwonej peleryny, która była przyłączona do bardzo zajętego krzyżówką boga piorunów, płodności i innych rzeczy na p.

(Tony przypomniał sobie w ułamku sekundy odprawę po jednej z misji w zeszłym miesiącu, tuż po tym, jak peleryna Thora zaplątała się przypadkiem w Doombota i spowodowała jego wybuch. Czego nie przeżyłby z tej odległości nikt poza Thorem.

— Bez peleryn — oznajmił wtedy Fury swoim grobowym głosem. Thor wyglądał, jakby ktoś właśnie odwołał Święta w tym roku. I przez wszystkie pozostałe w najbliżej dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości.

Natasza uniosła brew, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, co w jej przypadku było niczym krzyk. Clint tylko prychnął w stertę dokumentów, która przed nim stała.

— Za przeproszeniem, proszę pana, ale pan sam się jakoś nie stosuje do tej zasady — oznajmił swoim zwyczajnym, aroganckim i wyluzowanym głosem, jakby jedynie widok Marii Hill tańczącej kankana z ananasem na głowie byłby w stanie zrobić na nim wrażenie.

Fury spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Agencie Barton, proszę nie zapominać, kto kieruje SHIELDem — wycedził. I wyszedł. Łopocząc płaszczem jak peleryną.

— Z pewnością wiele się zmieniło, od kiedy przestaliśmy być normalnymi agentami SHIELDu — oznajmił Clint z wzruszeniem ramion. Natasza przekrzywiła głowę.

— Gdybyś powiedział coś takiego, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze normalnymi agentami, Fury wysłałby cię na następną misję do Lizbony. Gwarantuję.

Tony przewrócił oczami.

— Ludzie, nie wiem, czy jesteście tego świadomi, ale znowu mówicie jakimś pierdolonym kodem.

Natasza spojrzała na niego, sugerując, że robi to specjalnie dla niego i nikogo innego.

Coulson odkaszlnął z absolutnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Spotkanie dobiegło końca. Zajmę się dalej dyskutowaną dzisiaj kwestią — poinformował ich i wyszedł.

— Widzisz? — spytał Clint Thora, który wciąż wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia i nie, nie widział. — To w języku Coulsona oznaczało, że nie ma o czym gadać, on jakoś Fury'ego przekabaci.

Więc peleryny zostały.)

— No nie, tutaj też… — jęknął Tony z wyczuciem dramatyzmu, kiedy Thor i Bruce na niego spojrzeli. Bruce uśmiechnął się bardzo, bardzo spokojnie.

— Nie udawaj primabaleriny w dzień przed występem — prychnął Hawkeye gdzieś z sufitu. Najprawdopodobniej siedział na którejś z szafek.

— Myślę, że powinieneś sprawdzić, czy pasuje ci „bicz" — dodał Bruce swoim ostrożnym głosem. Tony zamrugał trzy razy, bardzo szybko.

— Wiecie co, ja chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi — stwierdził.

Barton zachichotał.

— Co, nie możesz się doczekać, aż zostaniesz sam na sam z Lokim i swoją kolekcją gadżetów? — zapytał drwiąco, ale Tony mógłby przysiąc, że się uśmiechał. Jak dupek, którym był, ale wciąż. Jak dupek z jego zespołu.

Był to znaczny postęp, od kiedy jego powiązanie z Lokim po prostu… wyszło na jaw. Natasza zmierzyła go wtedy zimnym spojrzeniem i nie odzywała się do niego przez tydzień, promieniując temperaturą równą zeru absolutnemu, Bruce uśmiechał się niezręcznie i czyścił ostrożnie okulary, Steve krytykował go całą swoją postawą, nawet zmarszczonymi brwiami, Coulson tylko westchnął ciężko i strzepnął nieistniejący pyłek z marynarki, a Clint zniknął z budynku na dobre dwa tygodnie. Thor z kolei, cóż… Tony przeżył jakimś cudem najdziwniejszą rozmowę swojego życia bez zawału serca.

— Och, Barton, ty i te twoje chore fantazje — odgryzł się Tony. Bruce tylko pokręcił głową i poprawił okulary. Thor, na całe szczęście, zdawał się być w innym świecie.

— Ta, ta, jasne. Idź lepiej znaleźć swojego faceta i zająć go czymś, żeby nie próbował znowu podbić Ziemi. I pamiętaj, jeśli za dwadzieścia minut Steve każe się nam zebrać i mścić, zwalamy całą winę na ciebie!

O, tak. Cała ta historia z krzyżówkami zdecydowanie polepszyła nastroje w kwaterze głównej.

…

Tony'emu z kolei polepszył się nastrój, kiedy przylutował trochę stopu cynowo-ołowiowego do jednego ze swoich obwodów drukowanych, odłożył lutownicę, żeby przyjrzeć się efektom i nagle miał ręce pełne pewnego boga kłamstw i oszustw, który uśmiechał się niebezpiecznie i bardzo, bardzo obiecująco. Wszelkie myśli o obwodach drukowanych wyleciały Tony'emu z głowy, rzecz jasna. A dokładniej mówiąc, wyleciało mu z głowy wszystko poza wygłodniałymi pocałunkami, zimnymi palcami wsuwającymi się pod materiał koszulki, paznokciami przesuwającymi się po jego plecach na tyle mocno, żeby zostawić ślady i swoimi własnymi rękami, które zacisnęły się na biodrach Lokiego nieco desperacko.

— Komuś się nudziło — udało mu się wydyszeć, po czym Loki ugryzł go w ramię, tuż obok obojczyka, a Tony doszedł do wniosku, że rozmowa i rzucanie wrednymi uwagami nie stoi zbyt wysoko na liście jego priorytetów. A przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

Jednak wnioski Lokiego najwyraźniej nieco się różniły, bo przestał maltretować jego skórę i odsunął się od niego na tyle, żeby móc go spiorunować wzrokiem.

— Byłem _zajęty_ — warknął. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na nadgarstkach Tony'ego na tyle mocno, że to bolało, a próba uwolnienia się skończyłaby się z pewnością porażką. Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko i nieszczególnie przyjemnie. Nie żeby miał zamiar próbować się uwolnić, oczywiście. — Czasami mam ochotę przykuć cię do łóżka, a potem niszczyć twoje ciało tak długo, aż będziesz boleśnie pragnął wyzwolenia, aż będziesz o nie błagał ze łzami w oczach. Mam ochotę cię wtedy _zostawić_.

Tony przygryzł wargi, próbując uspokoić bicie serca.

— Ale nie zrobiłbyś tego — odparł ze swoją ozdobioną uśmiechem arogancją i uniósł podbródek.

Loki zmrużył oczy, płonące jak dwie pochodnie w bladej twarzy.

— Nie przywykłem do składania obietnic — wysyczał.

Tony przewrócił oczami, pochylając się w stronę Lokiego i ocierając biodrami o jego miednicę.

— Nie lubisz niszczyć swoich zabawek.

Loki przyglądał mu się z namysłem, jakby zastanawiał się, ile może powiedzieć.

— Być może — odparł w końcu.

Tony parsknął krótkim, ochrypłym śmiechem. Bliskość Lokiego cudownie go odurzała.

— Nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, dlaczego się tutaj zjawiłeś, chociaż byłeś _zajęty_.

Loki wygiął jego ręce za plecami i przytrzymał je w nadgarstkach jedną ręką. Drugą przesunął po biodrze i udzie Tony'ego. Poczuł, jak tamten drgnął.

— Moje łóżko było zimne — powiedział cicho, bardzo niskim głosem, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz w świecie.

I może była; Loki manipulował prawdą tak często, kształtował ją, żeby pasowała do jego celów, że czasami musiało mu się zdarzyć powiedzieć coś prawdziwego. Przynajmniej zgodnie z rachunkiem prawdopodobieństwa. Niemniej Tony zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać dopiero o wiele, wiele później, kiedy Loki leżał obok niego na łóżku, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały drapieżną satysfakcją i _nasyceniem_, przynajmniej chwilowym. Wyglądał jak naprawdę zadowolony kot.

Tony zaczął już odpływać, ale zdążył jeszcze mruknąć coś z aprobatą, kiedy Loki pocałował go w czoło.

…

Tony obudził się, sądząc po stopniu rozkopania kołdry, kilka godzin później z wrażeniem, że o czymś zapomniał i że to niedopatrzenie może się na nim okrutnie zemścić za jakieś pięć sekund. W przybliżeniu.

Pokój rozświetlało miękkie, jasnozielone światło, którego źródłem musiała być unosząca się tuż nad ramą łóżka magiczna kulka. Jeśli nie liczyć jej, największym niebezpieczeństwem w zasięgu wzroku okazał się być Loki, rozparty wygodnie na królewskiej ilości poduszek i piszący coś w swoim oprawionym w jakąś gadzią skórę i opancerzonym runami notatniku. Pióro, którego do tego używał, musiało kiedyś należeć do ptaka wielkości małego czołgu.

— Koszmary? — zapytał Loki, nie brzmiąc przy tym na zbyt zainteresowanego odpowiedzią. Tony pokręcił tylko głową i potarł oczy, starając się przypomnieć sobie, czemu dokładnie się obudził.

A, no tak. Thor i jego krzyżówkowe boje.

— Twój brat czasami _naprawdę_ mnie przeraża — wymamrotał, patrząc w sufit. Loki spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.

— Dzielimy to konkretne przekonanie — odparł, a szkarłatna chorągiewka pióra przesunęła się po jego policzku. — Poza tym, że rzecz jasna Thor nie jest moim bratem. — Tony tylko przewrócił oczami. W tej kwestii Loki nie dawał się przekonać nikomu. — Zastanawiam się tylko, czy jakieś konkretne wydarzenie skłoniło cię do takiej refleksji, czy jest to myśl, którą nosiłeś w sobie na tyle długo, że musiała zostać wypowiedziana na głos?

Tony skrzywił się, bo w gruncie rzeczy nie miał pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Thor był dobrym kompanem do picia, jeszcze lepszym do walki i z całą pewnością oficjalnie dysponował najlepszą na całej Ziemi wiedzą, jak budować barki pogrzebowe. (Loki wciąż nie znajdował się oficjalnie na ich planecie, co niezmiernie mu odpowiadało, a kolei niepomiernie irytowało Fury'ego, który chyba samemu Jeffersonowi nie poszedłby na rękę.) A do tego w zadziwiająco spójny sposób łączył w sobie bycie przerażającym wojownikiem, który włada młotem potrafiącym zrównywać z ziemią góry i potrafi siłą woli wywołać burzę, z byciem przedmiotem zachwytów rzesz kobiet, neopogan i fryzjerów. Mimo to bywał irytujący, choć prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

— Dobra, pewnie tego nie zrozumiesz… — zaczął, a Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Mądrze byś postąpił, Stark, gdybyś nie czynił żadnych założeń odnośnie mojej osoby — wycedził.

Tony przewrócił oczami. Mentalnie. Wolał nie przeciągać struny.

— W każdym razie, jest taki żart o Leninie, nawiasem mówiąc, to był taki bardzo niefajny facet, z Rosji, ale nie pytaj o niego Nataszy, bo może zdecydować się mnie wreszcie wykastrować… Ten żart szedł mniej więcej tak, że komunista pisze w pamiętniku pierwszego dnia: włączam radio, w radiu Lenin. Drugiego dnia: włączam telewizor, w telewizorze Lenin,  
trzeciego i czwartego dnia coś tam było, ale już nie pamiętam, Jarvis może ci to znaleźć, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, a piątego dnia: boję się otworzyć konserwę. Z Thorem i jego nowym… hobby jest podobnie. Zabawnie na początku, potem coraz… dziwniej. Mam wrażenie, że pod koniec tygodnia będę się bał otworzyć lodówkę. — Zerknął na Lokiego, żeby sprawdzić, czy ma się przygotować na wredne komentarze, ale bóg uśmiechał się, jakby miał zamiar spłatać komuś wyjątkowo paskudnego figla. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało w cieniach rzucanych przez magiczne światełko. Jednak Tony musiał się pomylić co do jego zamiarów, ponieważ chwilę później Loki prychnął śmiechem. — No co? — zapytał, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i decydując się na udawanie obrażonego do końca życia.

— Midgardczycy… — mruknął Loki i pokręcił głową. — Macie zdecydowanie najciekawsze analogie, z jakimi się spotkałem w ostatnim stuleciu.

— Albo to ja jestem taki wyjątkowy — wtrącił Tony, tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby jego geniusz nie pozostał niewspomniany.

Loki spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał mu przekazać, żeby nie wyobrażał sobie za wiele. Pewnie tak tylko się zgrywał.

…

Tony wszedł do kuchni o stosunkowo wczesnej jak na niego godzinie (zegar na piekarniku pokazywał kilka minut po dziesiątej), po czym zamarł z wyrazem twarzy niezwykle przypominającym błagającego o życie karpia. Avengersi (minus Bruce) rozłożyli się w całym pokoju i _każdy z nich ściskał w rękach własną krzyżówkę_. Tony miał ochotę jęknąć, a następnie zacząć walić głową w ścianę, jednak powstrzymał się, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak wyjaśniłby Pepper konieczność _jeszcze jednego_ remontu.

— To jakaś zaraza… — westchnął tylko. Natasza albo nie dosłyszała, albo była zbyt zajęta dopytywaniem się Steve'a, jak nazywała się przedwojenna niemiecka aktorka o imieniu Marlena. (Steve w odpowiedzi rzucił coś, co brzmiało jak _ditriźźź_, ale Tony był pewien, że to niewłaściwa odpowiedź, serio, kto by nadał córce takie nazwisko?)

— Niestety, muszę się z tobą zgodzić — oznajmił spokojnym głosem Bruce, który do tej pory chował się za otwartymi drzwiami lodówki. — Obawiam się, że gdyby świat wymagał pomszczenia, może liczyć tylko na nas dwóch — dodał ostrożnie, pocierając czoło. — Chcesz naleśnika?

Na to pytanie istniał tylko jeden rodzaj odpowiedzi.

— Jasne — rzucił Tony i podszedł do ekspresu, żeby domagać się od niego zwrotu kilku swoich punktów IQ. W postaci kawy, nie rozważał jeszcze ożywiania przedmiotów codziennego użytku. A w każdym razie nie na poważnie.

Bruce kiwnął tylko głową i rozpoczął odprawiać swoje kuchenne voodoo. Bezkrwawe kuchenne voodoo. Aczkolwiek mógł w nim stracić życie jakiś kurczak, Tony wolał nie wnikać, zamiast tego połknął pospiesznie swoje espresso.

— Mam wrażenie, że znajdujemy się w jednej z tych postapokaliptycznych gier, w której jesteśmy jedynymi żywymi ludźmi na Ziemi, a cała reszta to żywe trupy — oznajmił pogodnie. Bruce tylko się skrzywił, mieszając czynnik naleśnikotwórczy w misce.

— Słyszałam to — poinformowała ich obu Natasza, ale nie ruszyła się z kanapy, na której leżała z nogami przewieszonymi przez oparcie, więc Tony doszedł do wniosku, że jego narządy wewnętrzne chwilowo nie są zagrożone nagłym rozdarciem. A w każdym razie nie bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

W głowie Tony'ego pojawiła się wizja, bez której naprawdę byłby szczęśliwszy, ale jego wyobraźnia miała na ten temat inne zdanie — najwyraźniej wydawało jej się, że pokazanie mu Avengersów ratujących świat i _jednocześnie_ rozwiązujących krzyżówki, będzie zabawne. Natasza z całą pewnością dałaby radę równocześnie wywijać sztyletem i wypełniać odpowiedzi, i pewnie nawet by się nie spociła, nie mówiąc już o zmianie wyrazu twarzy na odrobinę mniej obojętny; Clint z całą pewnością nie straciłby tej swojej zabójczej celności od odrobiny krzyżówkowania; Thor mógłby schować książkę w pelerynie, żeby nie uszkodził jej przypadkowy piorun; Steve z kolei… nie, Tony nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Kapitana koncentrującego sobie na czymś poza pomaganiem ludziom, za których czuł się odpowiedzialny. Brzmiało to z całą pewnością patetycznie (i w opinii Tony'ego nieco lamersko), ale taki już był Steve.

— Spróbuj spojrzeć na to pozytywnie — poradził mu Bruce. Tony zerknął na niego pytająco. Jego zdradliwa wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz Hulka próbującego wypełniać pola krzyżówki i łamiącego przy tym jeden ołówek po drugim. — Przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał z nikim dzielić się swoimi naleśnikami.

Tak. Była to z pewnością zaleta obecnego stanu rzeczy.

— Poza tym nikt już nie zastanawia się, jak najefektywniej zatłuc cię we śnie — rzucił Clint znad swojej krzyżówki. Gryzł mozolnie ołówek.

— Ani oberwać mnie ze skóry. Ani Lokiego — zauważył Tony nieobecnie. Wolałby w sumie nie widzieć rezultatów próby zaatakowania Lokiego we śnie. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak wyglądają z bliska ludzkie wnętrzności. — Mówisz za siebie i Nataszę czy tylko za siebie? — zainteresował się po chwili, ale Clint go zignorował.

Bruce odkaszlnął, wyglądając na niego zażenowanego.

— A… jak tam sprawy… pomiędzy wami? — zapytał z wyraźnym trudem, przewracając naleśnika na drugą stronę. Tony wzruszył ramionami, które wciąż bolały go po zeszłej nocy.

— Sporo genialnego seksu, od czasu do czasu konkurs na wymyślenie najgorszej obelgi, groźby odnośnie zawładnięcia światem w najbliższej przyszłości… Życie jak życie. Na całe szczęście Loki nie chrapie. Ale cierpi na niesamowicie upierdliwy przypadek wiecznie zimnych nóg.

Bruce wyglądał, jakby rozpaczliwie próbował zapomnieć o tym, co usłyszał, ale nie zapomniał o przełożeniu naleśnika na talerz Tony'ego.

Życie jak życie.

No, może poza rozprzestrzeniającym się w kwaterze głównej Avengersów wirusem krzyżówkowym.

…

Tony zaszył się w bezpiecznym — jak na razie — warsztacie, żeby uniknąć pytań o szczegóły techniczne silników i tego typu cuda. (Ostatecznie poddał się, kiedy odpowiedzią na pytanie _co zatrzymuje samochód?_ okazało się być _policjant_, a nie _hamulec_. Serio, kto układa te krzyżówki?)

Przynajmniej będzie miał czas popracować nad rękawicami Nataszy, które wciąż leżały nieskończone na blacie jednego ze stołów. Z całą pewnością nie będzie to miało negatywnego wpływu na jego dalszą egzystencję. Jeśli rzecz jasna Natasza wciąż pamięta, że życzyła sobie je mieć.

Jednak im bardziej starał się skoncentrować na pracy, tym częściej jego myśli uciekały w kierunku uwagi, którą przez przypadek rzucił Clint. Miał wrażenie, że powinny naprowadzić go na jakiś trop, podsunąć jakiś pomysł, ale nie był pewien jaki dokładnie.

Ostatecznie mania krzyżówkowa uderzyła w Avengersów w niesamowicie dogodnym momencie, jeśli popatrzeć na to z punktu widzenia jego i Lokiego, nieprawdaż?

…

Każdy czwartkowy wieczór wiązał się z obowiązkowym wspólnoavengersowym oglądaniem jakiegoś filmu, żeby dzięki temu poznać lepiej członków swojej drużyny i zacieśnić wewnątrzzespołowe więzi. Od pewnej walki na poduszki, o której wszyscy starali się zapomnieć — a Pepper im tego bynajmniej nie ułatwiała — mieli nawet rozpisany grafik, kto i kiedy wybiera film, żeby przypadkiem nie doszło do jakiejś nieprzyjemnej pomyłki. Ostatnio jednak kończyło się to na tym, że wszyscy olewali wytyczne odnośnie filmu i puszczali któryś odcinek Buffy, ignorując przy tym kolejność chronologiczną. (Doszło do tego, że Tony potrafił z 56,65% prawdopodobieństwa zgadnąć, który to sezon, patrząc na fryzurę Buffy oraz obecność lub jej brak postaci pobocznych.)

Dzisiaj puścili odcinek, w którym władzę nad światem próbowały przejąć jakieś skorpionopodobne stwory wykluwające się z jajek. Tony doszedł do wniosku, że widział już dziwniejsze rzeczy, ba, walczył z dziwniejszymi rzeczami, więc nie będzie komentował serialowej logiki.

Zresztą najprawdopodobniej i tak nikt by go nie usłyszał, bo cała reszta zespołu pochylała się nad krzyżówką w rozmiarze arkuszu papieru A1. Tony był zafascynowany i jednocześnie urażony tym, że nie wiedział nawet, iż takie produkują.

— Jaki rodzaj muzyki śpiewa Anne Murray? — zapytała Natasza tak nagle, że Tony (oraz Bruce, trzeba to zaznaczyć, Tony nie był jedyny) aż podskoczyli.

— Country — oznajmił Clint kątem ust, udając, że to wcale nie on to powiedział, to ten gość, który siedzi koło niego i jest bardzo, ale to bardzo niewidzialny.

Usta Nataszy rozciągnęły się w paskudnym uśmiechu. Był to uśmiech rekina, którego bały się wszystkie inne rekiny. Oraz okazjonalnie inne ryby, które były na tyle głupie, żeby zabłąkać się na jego terytorium.

— Clint — zaczęła niewinnym i niebezpiecznym jednocześnie głosem. Nikt nie wiedział, jak jej się to udawało. Przyzwyczaili się do tego, że Natasza łamała prawa natury. Po SHIELDzie chodziła plotka, że samymi rzęsami zabiła sześcioro ludzi. — Nie wiedziałam, że…

— Znak po Pannie — wyrzucił z siebie nagle Bruce, któremu najwyraźniej zależało na zachowaniu w miarę cywilizowanej atmosfery.

Na ekranie matka-skorpion pożarła właśnie wampira, czym zaskoczyłaby wszystkich, gdyby ktokolwiek jeszcze zwracał uwagę na to, co się dzieje w serialu.

— Waga — podpowiedział Steve. I wszystko wróciło do względnej normy.

Tony źle reagował na normę. Zazwyczaj dostawał od tego wysypki, względnie słowotoku, ale tym razem zaczął przysypiać. I czego by Kapitan Ameryka nie powiedział, nie było to w żadnym przypadku rezultatem rozregulowanego zegara biologicznego.

Miał wrażenie, że w pewnym momencie obudził się i usłyszał, jak Clint mówi coś podobnego do:

— Ej, a w sumie to jak się pisze „głowa"?

— Przez „ł" — odparł automatycznie Steve. Po chwili zaczął się zastanawiać. — Dlaczego pytałeś?

Clint wzruszył tylko ramionami.

— A, zawsze może się przydać — oznajmił.

Steve spojrzał na Clinta, potem na Nataszę, a potem znowu na Clinta. Podejrzliwie.

— Ale przecież wszystkie raporty z misji, które pisał Clint, były pozbawione błędów ortograficznych, ba, miały nawet przecinki w odpowiednich miejscach — powiedział wreszcie, nie odrywając wzroku od Wdowy.

Natasza uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i zerknęła na Clinta.

— Oddawaj moje dziesięć dolców, mówiłam, że kiedyś na to wpadnie.

Clint przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął dziesiątkę z kieszeni spodni. Bruce tylko uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział o tym od samego początku.

…

Tony obudził się, podrapał się po głowie i krokiem lunatyka podszedł do najbliższego źródła kofeiny. Gdzieś po drodze zorientował się, że spał na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym. Cóż. Ostatecznie po obudzeniu odkrywał już dziwniejsze rzeczy.

Jak na przykład ramię Lokiego przerzucone przez swoją klatkę piersiową.

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że to nie pora ani miejsce myśleć o takich rzeczach, i zamiast tego wypił filiżankę cudownie pachnącej kawy. A potem jeszcze jedną. Zaczynał się właśnie zastanawiać nad zrobieniem sobie trzeciej, kiedy usłyszał dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z lodówki. Zupełnie jakby coś skrobało w jej drzwi od wewnątrz, próbując się uwolnić. Podszedł do niej ostrożnie i otworzył ją powoli z podejrzliwą miną.

Nic się na niego nie rzuciło. Nic nie próbowało go dekapitować. Nawet Clint nie wytoczył się ze środka związany i zakneblowany.

Nie, w środku leżała krzyżówka. Tony jęknął.

Po czym zdał sobie sprawę z kilku faktów. Po pierwsze, atmosfera w kwaterze głównej była cholernie napięta jeszcze w niedzielę. Po drugie, krzyżówki odwróciły uwagę wszystkich zainteresowanych od Lokiego. I to na tyle skutecznie, że powrót do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy wydawał się niemożliwy. A w każdym razie nieprawdopodobny. Po trzecie wreszcie, Tony powiedział o swoich lodówkowych lękach tylko jednej osobie.

A to skurwysyn, pomyślał całkiem radośnie.

…

Tony miał zamiar przesłuchać Lokiego na ten temat we wszystkie strony, kiedy tylko go zobaczy, i wydobyć z niego prawdę, całą prawdę i tylko prawdę. Szczęśliwie lub też nie, Loki miał inne plany. Plany, które wiązały się z czekaniem na Tony'ego w jego własnym łóżku z poduszką w strategicznym miejscu i niczym więcej.

Nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że Tony Stark był facetem, który nie potrafił wykorzystać okazji, gdy ta leżała mu pod nosem i uśmiechała się kusząco.

— Jednego wciąż nie rozumiem — odezwał się, kiedy okazja została już wykorzystana bardzo dokładnie. I w wielu pozycjach. — Dlaczego krzyżówki? Nie sudoku, nie jakieś szczęśliwe łańcuszki, ale właśnie krzyżówki?

Loki spojrzał na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek.

— Być może po prostu jestem ich wielkim… jak wy to tutaj, w Midgardzie, mówicie… fanem.

Tony rozdziawił usta ze zdumienia. Jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Lokiego, który rozwiązuje krzyżówki i grzecznie zgadza się z interpretacją pytania wybraną przez autora. Już prędzej znalazłby knypka i rozsmarował go po ścianie za popełnienie jakiegoś błędu w odpowiedziach.

— Chyba sobie kpisz — oznajmił.

Loki uśmiechnął się słodko — za słodko, tak, że jego uśmiech przypominał ciastko, do którego ktoś dodał za dużo cukru, żeby ukryć smak trucizny.

— Obawiam się, że nigdy nie będziesz miał tej pewności.


End file.
